This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The applicant has established a Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) Core as part of the ND INBRE. The applicant has in place strong collaborations with the ND Eastern AHEC, the Center for Rural Health, the North Dakota Medical Association and the Department of Family and Community Medicine. These entities all share the major goal of addressing and solving issues of disparity and diversity through service to the rural areas of North Dakota. The overall goal of the CBPR is to further leverage these relationships to address crucial needs of the citizens of North Dakota that fall under the purview of the INBRE program. The specific aims of the CBPR are to: (1). Promote Opportunities for Native American Communities and Community Organizations to Develop and Become Empowered in Programs that Focus on Community-Based Research, Citizen Entry into the Health Professions, and Translational Medicine and (2). To Build Infrastructure that Promotes the Entry and Participation of North Dakota in Community-Based Translational Medicine and Fosters Future Participation in the Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) Program.